


Les Fantômes des Souvenirs de Noël

by Selka



Series: Les dossiers de Phil Coulson du Toastervers [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Christmas, History, M/M, SHIELD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selka/pseuds/Selka
Summary: "Sire, la nuit est plus sombre maintenantEt le vent souffle plus fort,Le cœur me manque, je ne sais comment,Je n'en peux plus.- Suis mes pas, mon bon page,Marche dedans hardiment,Tu trouveras que la rage de l'hiverGèle ton sang moins froidement."- Bon Roi Venceslas, quatrième coupletIl y a eu trois Noël que Phil Coulson et Clint Barton passèrent ensemble qui changea leur relation. Ils furent réunis par une chanson, un travail, et l’aptitude de Clint à se blesser dans n’importe quelle situation.Noël est une époque pour donner, l’amitié et l’amour





	Les Fantômes des Souvenirs de Noël

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghosts of Christmas Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608473) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Note de l’auteur : Pour coulsons-hawk (allyoop)  
> U, de mes dauphins dans mon concours Tumblr a demandé une fic pour son amie, une histoire de Noël, Phil et Clint. Puisque j’exagère tout, j’ai écrit trois histoires, de trois veilles de Noël et trois jours de Noël, tout au long de la relation de Phil et Clint. Chaque période a changé les choses. Toutes les trois ont changé l’état d’esprit de Phil, pas son cœur.  
> Après tout, son cœur est resté le même.  
> Pour coulsons-hawk, en cadeau par l’utilisateur tumblr crystallized-cake, et écrit par moi pour tous les deux, pour avoir l’histoire des efforts continuels maladroits vers la stabilité romantique de Clint et Phil dans le Toastvers. 8)
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Vous l’aurez peut-être remarqué mais mes personnages passent du tutoiement au vouvoiement assez facilement. L’anglais ne fait pas ce genre de différence, et les personnages s’appellent par leur prénom et leur titre à différents moments. J’essaye de m’adapter au niveau de langage.

« Six responsables en six mois.

Nick Fury ne leva même pas les yeux de son rapport.

\- Mmmm, fredonna-t-il, une joue sur son poing fermé, son œil noir unique plissé de concentration. Plus proche de cinq mois, techniquement, mais j’imagine que tu ne l’es pas, hein, Phil ?

Phil Coulson résista à l’envie de jeter les dossiers qu’il avait en main à la tête de son patron. Ça ne finirait pas bien, et Fury se moquerait juste de lui. Puis le jetterait en cellule. Avec un léger soupir, Coulson mit les dossiers sur le bureau.

\- Six responsables en six mois, répéta-t-il.

\- Ouais, nous l’avons établi. C’est un bilan plutôt nul, même pour ton projet personnel.

\- Il n’est pas mon projet personnel, dit Clint en se laissant tomber dans la chaise visiteur pendant que Nick secouait la main dans sa direction.

Il massa son front douloureux avec des doigts raides.

\- Je l’oublie toujours. Peut-être parce que à chaque fois qu’un de ses responsable veut s’en débarrasser, tu ramènes tes fesses ici, en me bassinant.

Fury ferma avec force le dossier et se pencha dans son fauteuil.

\- Est-ce que je ressemble aux RH, Coulson ? Est-ce que je partage des traits avec Pat, des Affectations Générales ? Parce que je n’en vois pas. D’abord, je ne pourrais pas enfiler ses ongles.

\- Monsieur-

Nick pointa un doigt dans sa direction.

\- Ton garçon a des problèmes. Rien d’insurmontable, mais soyons complétement honnête, Coulson, arrêtons les conneries. Ton garçon a des problèmes.

Phil serra les dents pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu’il regretterait.

\- Ce n’est pas ‘mon garçon’, dit-il, d’une voix calme et raisonnable. C’est un atout incroyable.

\- Que nous ne savons pas comment bien utiliser, dit Fury, fendant l’air d’une main. Et là réside notre problème Phil. Nous avons un agent qui est bien au-dessus de la plupart de nos équipes, rapide, intelligent et compétent d’une manière que tu n’as pas sans l’intervention de Dieu. Il peut faire des choses que je ne pensais honnêtement pas possible avec un arc et des flèches, ce qui est pourquoi je continue à l’autoriser à avoir un putain d’arc et des flèches. Je veux dire, vraiment ? Je ne sais pas quand j’ai perdu le contrôle de cette situation, mais il est clair que je dirige une putain d’école primaire.

Phil soupira.

\- il a besoin d’un responsable.

\- Alors trouve-lui en un.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus les RH, fit remarquer Phil. Je peux regarder les responsables disponibles, mais c’est tout-

Fury le congédia.

\- Fais ça Phil. Et quand tu lui auras trouvé un responsable avec des nerfs d’acier, un sang-froid à toute épreuve, une flexibilité digne d’un acrobate du Cirque du Soleil et un putain de sens de l’humour, tu me le dis.

\- Je commencerai à regarder les dossiers du personnel quand je reviendrai de congés, dit Phil, et c’est ce qu’il ferait.

A ce stade, il ne pouvait pas faire pire que ce que les RH avaient déjà fait.

\- Ouais, c’est vrai, tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances.

Les dents de Fury illuminèrent son sourire.

\- Bonne chance.

\- Merci monsieur. »

Rassemblant ses dossiers, Phil se dirigea vers la porte. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait fait la moitié du chemin vers son bureau avant qu’une chanson familière et une voix familière, n’attirent son attention.

Clint déambulait dans le hall, sa démarche détendue et contrôlée, son carquois sur l’épaule. Il chantonnait doucement, les mots à peine audible, et il fallut un moment à Phil pour reconnaître la chanson. Pour sa défense, « Bon Roi Wenceslas » n’était pas une chanson de Noël très connue _(ndt : personnellement je ne la connaissais pas)_. Clint lui sourit en le croisant.

« Eh monsieur, dit-il en lui saluant rapidement avec deux doigts. Quelle est la bonne nouvelle ?

\- Des papiers, dit Phil en levant les dossiers, et Clint rit.

Phil ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu as une mission ?

\- Je pars aujourd’hui.

Clint se balança sur ses pieds, ses lourdes bottes résonnant sur le sol.

\- Vous rentrez chez vous pour Noël ?

\- La première fois en six ans, dit Phil. Mes parents ont été clairs que si je ne me montre pas je suis rayé du testament.

\- Une grosse perte en termes d’héritage ? demanda Clint en souriant.

Ses yeux étaient chaleureux et lumineux.

\- Ouais, ça me manquerait e ne pas avoir ma part de la collection de statues de chat de ma maman et de la bibliothèque de mon père avec les biographies des chefs de gouvernement européens.

Phil prit une gorgée de sa tasse de café.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

En rigolant, Clint bougea son carquois, ajustant sa position.

\- Je dois y aller. Je dois être dans le hangar dans genre, trois minutes. Joyeux Noël Agent Coulson ! »

Avec un signe de la main, il traversa le hall en petites foulées.

Phil le regarda partir, son corps assez gracieux pour attirer les yeux de Phil à chaque fois. Il essayait de ne pas y penser, il essayait de ne pas s’y appesantir, mais maintenant, dans un hall vide, avec personne autour et personne pour voir, il laissa ses yeux s’attarder sur les lignes épurées des épaules de Clint Barton, son dos et ses jambes.

« Joyeux Noël Agent Barton, »dit-il, et il n’éleva pas la voix, il n’appela pas l’autre homme, mais quand même, la main de Clint fit un signe de reconnaissance avant de disparaître du hall.

Phil resta là, avec ses dossiers dans une main et son café refroidi dans l’autre, longtemps après que le son des pieds de Clint sur la moquette ait disparu. Avec une secousse mentale, il traversa le hall, se dirigeant vers son propre bureau. Il avait du travail à faire, et beaucoup de choses à boucler avant de pouvoir fermer boutique pour les vacances.

*

Il pensa ignorer son téléphone. Il était à ce point fatigué.

Mais un coup d’œil à l’écran montra le numéro de la ligne privée de Fury, et avec un soupir, Phil décrocha.

« Je suis à la porte d’embarquement monsieur, dit-il sans préambule. Je monte dans cet avion dans exactement six minutes, donc peu importe ce que vous avez-

\- Barton a manqué deux contacts.

Phil se figea.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Maudissant sa propre stupidité, il attrapa son sac.

\- Nous ne savons pas, dit Fury, et ça l’arrêta une deuxième fois, ça le figea vraiment dans le mouvement d’allumer son ordinateur.

Même quand Fury n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il se passait, il le cachait habituellement mieux que ça.

\- Ca aurait dû être un simple échange d’information, nous avons juste envoyé deux agents en renfort-

\- Et pour leur éviter les problèmes.

Phil ouvrit son navigateur et regarda les fichiers défiler.

\- Le nord du Canada.

\- Ouais, l’avant-poste du SHIELD là-bas avait des informations dont les locaux avaient besoin. Les rumeurs se répandaient, et nous voulions un peu plus de tampons entre ce qui était donné et les destinataires, juste par sécurité.

Phil fixa les photos qui défilaient sur l’écran de son ordinateur.

\- Ca ne s’est pas passé comme ça.

\- Non. Des attaquants inconnus, concentrés et rapides. Nous les recherchons maintenant, mais nous ne savons pas encore comment ils sont venus ou ce qu’ils cherchaient. Des pertes humaines mineures des deux côtés, nous avons perdu quelques bonnes personnes. Tout comme le RCMP _(ndt : la Police Montée Canadienne)_ qui faisait partie des renforts. L’information était intacte, bien transférée, mais…

Phil se pencha sur son siège, une main devant la bouche.

\- Barton ?

\- Disparu dans la pagaille. N’a pas été vu depuis et il ne nous a pas contacté. Personne ne sait pourquoi.

Les rapports étaient en face de lui maintenant, et Phil les fixa. Ils sous-entendaient que le timing de la disparition de Barton était suspect.

\- Ils pensent qu’il était dans le coup.

\- Ils pensent qu’il l’a organisé. Il faut le trouver, et vite.

Phil s’arrêta.

\- Les ordres ?

\- Découvrir à quoi il joue, et le sortir de là.

\- Monsieur-

\- Vous avez vos ordres, Agent Coulson. Bougez-vous les fesses.

\- Je suis en route, dit Phil en refermant son portable.

\- Pas de vol commercial, nous avons l’autorisation de faire atterrir un avion pour vous prendre.

Phil ouvrit la bouche, et avant qu’il ne puisse sortir un mot, un chariot traversa la foule en bipant.

\- C’était inévitable, n’est-ce pas, monsieur ? demanda-t-il en attrapant son sac.

Il montra son badge pour les gardes conduisant le chariot et monta à l’arrière. Ils conduisirent à une allure qu’il n’aurait pas considérée raisonnable dans un aéroport bondé, mais il savait très bien à quel point Fury pouvait être persuasif.

« Désolé. Mais tu l’as déjà ramené, Phil.

Fury avait l’air fatigué.

\- S’il est passé de l’autre côté-

\- Ce n’est pas le cas, dit Phil.

\- Ouais, je suis d’accord avec toi, et ça veut dire qu’il s’est planqué pour une raison. Et si c’est le cas ? Alors tu es celui qui a le plus de chance de le ramener, et tu le sais. Les températures là-bas ? Il ne va pas durer plus longtemps, et à moins d’avoir quelqu’un en qui il a confiance pour régler ça, il ne va pas y survivre.

Phil repassait les détails de sa mission dans sa tête, alors que le chariot dérapait dans un virage, renversant presque une famille qui avait l’air charmante avec leurs sweat assortis.

\- Qui est la cible ?

\- Les choix sont limités. Mais ou il a trahi, ou c’est quelqu’un de l’équipe, et il le sait.

Il y eut une pause.

\- Je ne pas besoin de vous dire quoi faire, n’est-ce pas, Agent ?

\- Non monsieur.

Le SHIELD protégeait les siens. Et réservait un niveau spécial de l’enfer à ceux qui profitaient de ce fait.

\- Bien. Enregistrez-vous dès que vous avez la configuration du terrain.

Fury soupira, audible à travers la ligne.

\- Ramenez-le chez nous, Coulson, je n’ai pas le temps de m’occuper de ce merdier.

\- Compris monsieur. »

Phil rangea son téléphone dans sa poche intérieure, pendant qu’ils traversaient les zones sécurisées du terminal de l’aéroport. Il s’accrocha pendant qu’ils faisaient une série de virages dangereux avant de s’arrêter brusquement dans un petit hall. Il ne fut pas surpris d’y trouver un agent du SHIELD avec un compartiment à armes scellé et ses bagages.

Il descendit du chariot.

« Le grand sac contient mes cadeaux de Noël, gardez-le. Je prends le petit dit-il d’une voix tranchante. Et j’aurais besoin d’une chose en plus. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il marchait à grand pas à travers le tarmac vers le jet, son téléphone à l’oreille.

« Coucou, maman ? Désolé, je sais, je sais, troisième année de suite, mais il y a un problème au travail. Oui. Le Canada. J’ai mon passeport en fait. Oui, je sais, je sais, si je n’étais pas aussi préparé, je ne me retrouverais pas avec ces boulots.

Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire alors qu’il remontait la rampe.

\- Je sais. Rayé du testament, dit-il avant qu’elle ne le fasse. Mais cette fois ? C’est une question de vie ou de mort. Garde moi une part de tarte. Je serai là dès que possible. »

*

Il neigeait à Churchill.

Phil sortit de son moyen de transport, et remonta immédiatement son écharpe sur la moitié inférieure de son visage. Ses yeux se mouillèrent et sa peau sembla se geler en quelques secondes. Il cligna des yeux contre le vent, se donnant une seconde pour s’adapter au froid.

Ça ne marcha pas vraiment, mais une petite pause lui permettait habituellement de contrôler son envie de jurer et de se précipiter vers la chaleur.

« Agent Coulson ?

\- Agent Telerico, dit Phil sans même tourner la tête dans la direction de l’homme. C’est plutôt un désastre, non ?

\- Oui monsieur, dit Frank, sans même essayer de dire autre chose. On a vraiment été pris par surprise.

\- Quel est le décompte actuel ?

Il ne voulait pas savoir, mais il devait savoir. Devait savoir si quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière mise à jour par les canaux officiels.

\- Neuf morts, seize blessés, trois portés disparus.

\- Qui a manqué le rendez-vous ?

\- Farrow, Harper et Barton.

Il y eut une pause.

\- Nous sommes proches des huit heures maintenant, pas beaucoup de temps avant que nous arrêtions de les chercher. La durée de vie dans ce chaos n’est pas aussi longue.

Phil leva la tête et fixa le ciel gris. Il avait raison, et Phil le savait. Farrow était une technicienne, elle n’aurait pas eu l’entraînement pour ce chaos. Harper, il y avait une petite possibilité. Mais Barton…

\- Nous n’arrêtons rien tant que nous n’avons pas retrouvé les corps, dit Phil à haute voix. Tu connais la procédure Frank.

\- Et tu connais la réalité Phil, réagit Frank. Les corps sont bons pour New York, mais ici ? Si l’un d’eux termine dans une congère, ils sont déjà recouverts et on ne les retrouvera pas avant le dégel du printemps. Et c’est si les animaux ne récupèrent pas les restes avant.

Il fit une pause, blotti dans son manteau.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Phil jeta un coup d’œil dans sa direction.

\- Pas mal de chose en vérité. Est-ce que tu te réfères à quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Il est mort, dit Frank, les yeux à peine visibles dans l’espace entre le bord de son chapeau et le col de son manteau.

Une écharpe noire était enroulée autour de son cou et rentrée dans le devant de sa veste. Les bouts bougeaient avec chaque rafale de vent.

\- Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

Phil ne regarda même pas dans sa direction, ses yeux scannant le paysage. C’était un désastre. Les feux étaient depuis longtemps éteints, seuls les restes carbonisés des bâtiments et les bouts pointus des arbres parsemaient le paysage, disparaissant déjà sous une couche de neige blanche. Il fit un son voulant tout et ne rien dire alors qu’il vérifiait rapidement ses affaires.

\- Nous verrons, dit-il.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Frank. Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire ici Coulson ? C’est bien en-dessous de ton niveau d’habilitation, c’est une foutue opération d’étiquetage et d’emballage à ce stade. Pourquoi donc Fury s’y intéresse ? Pourquoi toi ? Combien d’agents morts as-tu l’intention de retrouver ?

Phil tourna la tête, juste un petit peu, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

\- Chaque année, j’espère que c’est aucun. Pour l’instant je n’ai pas été exaucé, mais Noël signifie que nous sommes à l’aube d’une nouvelle année. Peut-être que celle-là sera celle où je n’aurai pas à déterrer les corps de mes collègues du permafrost. Dans tous les cas, je ne pose pas de questions, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Vous ne devriez pas non plus.

Il tira ses gants plus hauts sur ses poignets, resserrant les cordons et bougeant les doigts.

\- Nous avons un travail à faire. Plus tôt nous le faisons, plus tôt nous pouvons partir d’ici, et je suis pressé de partir d’ici Agent Telerico. »

Si Frank avait autre chose à dire, Phil ne l’entendit pas. Le vent hurlait dans ses oreilles alors qu’il traversait les restes du camp. Ici et là, un agent ou un employé déplaçait un fardeau, un corps mort ou des restes de technologie. Des projecteurs avaient été placés pour combattre l’obscurité, des appentis et des abris contre le froid, le vent et la neige étaient çà et là.

Mais principalement, c’était des housses mortuaires, le silence et les échos fantômes des agents du SHIELD se déplaçant à travers le paysage hivernal.

Phil savait où il allait, et trois cent mètres plus loin, caché par la neige et l’obscurité, il sortit une pomme rouge de sa poche. Prenant une grande inspiration, il commença à siffler, le son traversant l’air froid nocturne. Même s’il n’y avait aucun mot, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de chanter en même temps dans sa tête. « Le bon roi Wenceslas regardait dehors, Le jour de la saint Étienne, Quand la neige était partout, Profonde, craquante et uniforme… »

Faisant une pause, même si rester immobile faisant mal alors que le froid l’entourait, il lança la pomme en l’air, un éclair de rouge dans la nuit noire.

Une flèche la transperça avant qu’elle ne puisse retomber dans sa main.

Le soulagement était écrasant. Phil prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha en un nuage de brume. Calant la pomme sous son bras, il enleva son gant droit et tendit vers le haut sa paume nue. Le numéro de téléphone en noir qu’il y avait écrit tranchait contre sa peau pâle, et ses doigts lui firent mal presqu’immédiatement. Serrant les dents contre la brûlure du froid, il tourna sur lui-même, la main au-dessus de la tête.

« Allez, murmura t’il doucement. Allez, Barton, encore une fois. Fais-moi confiance. Encore une fois. »

Le téléphone à carte prépayée dans sa poche vibra, et il relâcha une respiration qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Il remit son gant avec ses dents alors qu’il attrapait le téléphone avec son autre main ?

« Où es-tu ? demanda Phil, se postant hors de la lumière et à l’abri d’un tronc d’arbre déchiqueté.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas être quelque part à convoiter ton éventuel butin de statuettes de chat ? la voix de Clint était faible, irrégulière, mais les mots détendirent les épaules de Phil.

Il changea d’état d’esprit, suivant la piste de Clint.

\- Convoitant et noyant mon stress familial dans un lait de poule avec un indice d’octane élevé, approuva Phil. C’était ce qui était sur le planning. Les plannings ont la manie de bouger avec le SHIELD. Et le Directeur Fury.

\- Il t’a envoyé après moi ?

Un faible gloussement meurtrier.

\- Tu vas m’arrêter Coulson ? Comme le chien enragé que je suis ?

\- Il m’a envoyé pour te ramener.

Le vent redoubla, et ça faisait mal, ça faisait mal alors que l’air s’engouffrait dans chaque trou de ses vêtements, trouvant la peau. Il essaya de ne pas penser à depuis combien de temps Barton se cachait, exposé à ça.

\- Je suis ici pour te donner un passage sûr.

Il y eut seulement le silence. Seulement le vent.

\- Tu as fait cavalier seul parce que quelque chose s’est passé, dit Phil, calme et rationnel. Tu as découvert quelque chose que personne d’autre n’a vu, personne d’autre ne s’est rendu compte, et maintenant tu es coincé. Avec un secret que tu penses que personne d’autre ne croira.

Il tapa des pieds, écartant sa main libre.

\- Je te crois, Agent Barton. J’ai besoin de savoir ce qu’il s’est passé. J’ai besoin que tu sortes, et je te protégerai. Peu importe ce qu’il s’est mal passé, je le réglerai. Mais j’ai besoin que tu sortes.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal monsieur. Mais si vous me poursuivez, je le ferai.

Les yeux de Phil se rétrécirent. Pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il là, pourquoi faisait-il des menaces ? Et aussi, pourquoi avait-il appelé quand Phil lui en avait donné l’occasion ? Phil ne l’aurait jamais trouvé, n’aurait jamais su. Il tâtait le terrain. Précautionneux. Trop précautionneux. Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il avait manqué ?

\- Je ne sors pas, donc si c’est pour ça que vous êtes venu-

Tout se mit en place.

\- Tu n’as pas le choix, dit-il et il sourit.

Il sourit, et il se sentit bien, même si ses dents lui faisaient mal à cause du froid.

\- Elle est en train de mourir, n’est-ce pas ?

Silence. Phil ignora le silence, ignora l’instinct d’avoir peut-être pris la mauvaise décision, le mauvais jugement, le mauvais appel.

\- Si ça avait été juste toi, tu aurais déjà détalé. Tu te serais enfui ou libéré. Tu pourrais atteindre la route la plus proche, même si tu étais blessé. Mais je ne pense pas que tu le sois. Tu es toujours là, tu te caches toujours, parce que tu n’es pas seul. Seul, tu pourrais t’en sortir. Mais tu t’es encombré de quelqu’un, n’est-ce pas, Agent ?

Il fit une pause.

\- Trois agents disparus. Toi, et deux autres. L’un colle. Agent de terrain, sensible de la gâchette, les deux derniers rapports indiquant un comportement irresponsable et un manque de jugement sous le feu de l‘ennemi. Mais le troisième… l’Agent Roberta Farrow. Personnel de soutien. Le truc ? Il n’y avait aucun autre membre du personnel de soutien sur la liste des morts ou des blessés. Juste elle. La seule. Personnel administratif. Gratte-papier. Une bonne, méthodique, précisé, dévouée, très bonne dans son travail.

Phil regarda le ciel.

\- Un personnel de soutien disparu et un agent de terrain qui ne cherche pas à s’éloigner du froid. Le rapport est plutôt facile.

\- Etes-vous ici pour m’abattre monsieur ?

\- Je suis là pour vous ramener, tous les deux, dit Phil lentement et clairement. Qu’est-ce qu’elle a trouvé ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle transporte ?

\- Si le SHIELD voulais me descendre, réfléchissait Clint, ils vous enverraient.

\- Si le SHIELD voulait que tu meures, dit Phil, ils attendraient encore 24 heures.

Ça lui rapporta un gloussement sec.

\- Je sus plus dur à tuer que ça monsieur.

\- Mais pas elle.

Phil compta les secondes qui passaient, mesurées en battement de cœur et respirations.

\- Tu as fait beaucoup pour la garder en vie. Tu ne vas pas t’en sortir sans aide. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Avec tout mon respect ? Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

\- Je suis ton nouveau responsable.

Il ne savait pas d’où les mots sortaient, n’y avait pas pensé jusqu’à ce qu’il les entende dans le silence. Phil ferma les yeux, sachant qu’il devrait les regretter, devrait maudire la partie idiote, égoïste, DEMUNIE de lui-même qui voulait être au moins certaine de ça ? Qu’il y aurait un agent qu’il n’aurait pas à mettre dans un sac mortuaire ?

Il ne pouvait pas tous les sauver. Il ne pouvait même pas se sauver lui-même, sur le plan intellectuel il le savait. Mais peut-être pouvait-il en sauver juste un. Juste celui-là.

Le silence dura un instant, puis un autre, et enfin un grand éclat de rire.

\- Vous êtes un mauvais menteur, dit enfin Barton. Fury ne vous gaspillerais sur les foutues absurdités où il m’envoie.

\- Tout d’abord ? Je pense que tu surestimes mon importance. Le Directeur Fury a peu de loyautés qui ne se résument pas à ‘qu’avez-vous fait pour moi dernièrement ?’ Et ensuite ? Tes missions étaient de faible niveau parce que tu n’avais pas de responsable avec qui tu pouvais travailler. La manière dont tu opères ? Tu n’avais pas les accréditations pour faire autre chose, et nous ne pouvions pas risquer de te donner cette accréditation.

Il inspira.

\- Ça change maintenant. Et ici. Je suis ton responsable et je ramène toujours mon équipe.

\- Sont-ils toujours vivant ?

Phil ferma les yeux.

\- Non, dit-il. Mais tu l’es. Tu le seras. Fais-moi confiance Agent. Je suis ici pour te ramener chez toi, parce que tu es ma responsabilité. Même si tu ne me fais pas confiance ais confiance en ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il y eut un silence.

\- Parce que je te permets de m’utiliser comme appât.

Phil sourit.

\- Vous pouvez tirer, Agent.

La flèche passa si près de sa joue qu’il pouvait jurer avoir senti l’air se fendre sur son chemin. Il refusa de lever sa main à sa joue pour vérifier s’il saignait. Il y eut un son étranglé derrière lui.

\- Je te ramènerai toujours, dit-il, la voix très calme, toujours chez toi, Agent.

\- C’est suffisant pour moi.

Clint avait l’air fatigué, les mots fragiles dans l’air.

\- Quelle est votre opinion sur le fait de passer le jour de Noël à l’infirmerie monsieur ?

\- J’ai entendu dire que leur lait de poule est le meilleur de l’organisation pour des raisons légales, Phil se retourna, fixant le corps tordu de Frank Telerico. L’équipe de nettoyage devrait avoir le reste de la scène sous contrôle. Ramenez-la Agent. »

*

Phil lâcha le dossier sur le bureau de Fury.

« Avons-nous tout réglé Phil ? demanda Nick, son stylo crissant rapidement sur les papiers.

Avec sa main libre, il rapprocha le dossier fermé sans même lui jeter un coup d’œil ou à Phil. Il souleva la couverture, et mis sa signature sur la ligne.

\- On récupère un agent je vois.

\- Oui monsieur. En fin de compte, il n’y en a pas beaucoup au SHIELD qui répondent à vos exigences, dit-il, récupérant les dossiers. J’amène ça aux RH.

\- Faites ça Coulson.

Fury plaça ses doigts devant son visage.

\- Vous savez que ça peut se retourner contre vous, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis conscient des risques.

Phil s’arrêta, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Si vous n’êtes pas d’accord avec cette idée, alors pourquoi-

Fury leva une main.

\- Je n’ai pas dit que je n’étais pas d’accord. Je faisais juste remarquer les risques.

Il sourirt.

\- Appelons ça un cadeau de Noël, d’accord ?

\- Mon cadeau de Noël est un agent obstiné avec un arc et des flèches et une puce à l’épaule ? demanda Phil.

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû t’inscrire au Père Noël secret du bureau Phil, tu te retrouves toujours avec un cadeau ridicule dont tu ne veux pas et dont tu ne sais pas quoi faire.

Fury avait maintenant un grand sourire, et ce n’était jamais bon pour personne d’autre.

\- Oui, c’était une erreur de ma part monsieur.

Phil eut un petit sourire.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous ne voulez pas du Scotch que je vous ai ramené ?

\- Oh surtout pas. Amène cette merde ici, nous pouvons le boire.

Il gloussa en se penchant sur sa chaise.

\- Joyeux Noël Phil.

\- Joyeux Noël Nick. »

**Le fantôme du Noël présent :**

La plaque était un vieil immeuble en ruines. Il était spartiate et il était plein de courant d’air, les épais rideaux noirs constamment fermés pour éloigner le pire des vents d’hiver. La chaleur était insuffisante, les conduites d’eaux complétement écrasées, les coins étaient poussiéreux et le papier peint horrible malgré les couleurs fanées.

Phil n’avait aucune idée de qui avait pensé que c’était une bonne idée de mettre un arbre de Noël dans le salon, mais il avait été là quand ils étaient arrivés, un vrai sapin, vert, luxuriant et un peu de travers comme seuls les vrais arbres le sont. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup d’ornements sur les branches, mais il y en avait quelques-uns ; des oiseaux en verre avec de longues queues bouclées, des flocons de neige en crochet, des boules pailletées. Clint avait trouvé une guirlande électrique dans un placard de l’entrée, dans une boîte marquée simplement décoration, et en avait enveloppé l’arbre pendant qu’à la fois Phil et Natasha avaient ignoré ses tentatives. Mais quand il eut terminé et cherchait un balai pour rassembler les épines, Natasha trouva une vieille couverture pour enrouler autour du bac, et Phil avait fait une étoile à partir de papier alu et l’avait posé au sommet.

Clint n’avait rien dit à propos de leur ajout, mais il avait passé la majorité du temps d’attente de la mission assis dans le salon confortablement minable avec une tasse de café dans une main et un feu dans la cheminée recouverte de suie. Phil fit de la paperasse, Natasha lit, mais Clint se contenta de s’asseoir et de se détendre, chantant parfois doucement un panel de chansons de Noël.

Et tous les trois avaient attendu leur signal, attendu que leurs ordres changent. S’étaient attendu au pire.

Pendant ce temps, Clint avait cuisiné et s’était glissé dans les bois proches, revenant la plupart du temps avec du bois et des morceaux de nourriture, et Natasha avait fait des soupes et sculpté les bouts de bois, les jambes repliées sous elle alors qu’elle s’asseyait devant le feu alors qu’il illuminait ses boucles. Phil, moins repérable que ses agents, roda dans le village proche, se faisant passer pour un skieur en vacances, tourmenté par sa famille et cherchant du repos dans les bars proches. Il écoutait, il regardait, et il ramenait à la maison des spécialités locales, entourées de papier avec parfois un ruban.

Et s’il y avait deux petites boîtes, entourées de papier rouge, fourrées dans ses bagages, c’était ses affaires. Trop de temps passé dans les marchés locaux, se disait-il. Et trop de temps passé avec les deux agents sous ses ordres.

Mais quand les ordres étaient venus, ils avaient tous bougé immédiatement.

Trois jours après l’arrivée des ordres, Phil était accroupi en face de ses bagages, fixant ces deux petits paquets, le téléphone coincé entre ses paumes. Quand il se leva, ses jambes se remettant droite, il eut un vertige rapide, sa tête tournant, et il se demanda combien de temps il avait passé là, comme un pénitent en prière devant un autel particulièrement captivant.

Vingt-sept heures depuis le dernier contact, et il était à bout.

Il ne savait même pas combien de fois il avait arpenté les pièces de la maison, mais une fois de plus ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Au bord de l’épuisement, ça le gardait actif et alerte. Les pièces étaient sombres, les rideaux tirés, mais il avait appris à se déplacer tôt lord de leur séjour ; maintenant, il n’avait plus besoin des lumières. Il compta les pas dans les escaliers, les pas entre les différentes fenêtres, entre les portes des chambres et le vide sombre des salles de bains sans fenêtres.

En haut, faire le retour, et de nouveau de retour en bas. Dans le salon chauffé, caché au centre de la maison, le feu mourant et les couvertures entassées sur le canapé mou. Phil s’affala, à l’endroit qui était rapidement devenu le siège de Clint. Près du feu, où il pouvait mettre ses pieds sur la table basse et y poser une tasse au bout, Clint avait trouvé un endroit confortable et l’avait revendiqué.

Phil enroula ses mains autour des courbes de son téléphone, et fixa, sans les voir, les petites lumières de l’arbre de Noël.

Le sifflement tendu du « Bon Roi Wenceslas » était si faible qu’il pensa d’abord l’imaginer. Quand il se permit d’y croire, il était déjà presqu’à la porte, son arme sortie dans sa main, bougeant rapidement et précautionneusement, et ne réussissant pas. Mais il savait à quoi ressemblait le sifflement de Clint, et s’en était un qui ne pouvait être confondu ou reproduit.

Il prit un instant pour vérifier qu’ils étaient seuls, et se maudit pour l’attente. A travers les flocons virevoltant, souls la lumière étouffée de la lune, il pouvait les voir. Et la trace rouge du sang qu’ils laissaient dans la neige blanche immaculée. Il ouvrit la porte en grand.

« Joyeux Noël monsieur, dit Clint en le regardant.

Il y avait du sang sur son visage, sur son cou, sur sa veste, sur sa chemise. Natasha était à moitié effondrée sur sa poitrine, la tête baissée, les bras pendant autour de son cou.

\- Je vous ai eu un agent de terrain abîmé.

Phil atteignit Natasha, la récupérant avant que Clint ne la lâche, ou ne tombe.

\- J’en ai déjà un, Agent Barton, et vous êtes plus que suffisant pour moi, merci.

Sans perdre de temps, il prit la jeune femme dans les bras et alla à l’intérieur. Elle respirait toujours, il pouvait le sentir dans les courtes expirations contre son épaule, entendant les faibles râles. Elle avait mal, mais elle était réveillée, et elle était vivante.

\- Abîmée comment ?

\- Trop abîmée pour rendre, désolé monsieur. Je n’ai pas eu de reçu.

Clint passa la porte et s’effondra contre le panneau de bois dès qu’elle fut fermée. Il se releva maladroitement, fermant le verrou.

\- Désolé monsieur.

\- Reste avec moi Barton, tu t’évanouis maintenant et je te colle un rapport.

Phil posa Natasha sur le canapé, ne se souciant ou ne s’inquiétant pas des dégâts sur le tissu alors qu’il la déposait.

\- Agent Romanov, je sais que vous êtes consciente, pouvez-vous ouvrir les yeux ?

Un œil s’ouvrit légèrement, et elle lui siffla quelque chose d’ignoble en russe.

\- Je suis content de l’entendre. Je reviens.

Se retournant, il traversa la pièce en trois enjambées, passant ses bras autour de Barton avant qu’il ne puisse s’effondrer par terre.

\- Agent ?

La tête de Barton se posa contre son épaule, mais sa respiration était constante contre le cou de Phil, ses mains essayant de s’agripper sur l’ancien sweat parfaitement repassé de Phil.

\- Barton ?

N’attendant pas plus longtemps une réponse, parce qu’il n’était pas sûr qu’il en aurait une, il passa un bras dans le dos de Clint, et un autre sous ses genoux et il le souleva. Clint n’était pas grand, en aucune façon, mais il était étonnamment lourd, plus lourd que Phil ne l’avait anticipé. Il trébucha, juste un petit peu, mais il se maudit pour ça alors qu’il prenait Clint dans ses bras.

Clint était en train de glousser, haut et fort, quand Phil le posa enfin sur le canapé. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, dans le vague, mais ouverts.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous m’avez acheté ? demanda-t-il.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Les mains de Phil étaient humides et rouges, et en jurant à voix basse, il commença à se battre avec les attaches de la veste de Clint.

Clint fixait l’arbre, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous m’avez acheté pour Noël ? demanda-t-il, et ses yeux se fermèrent.

\- Agent ? Clint ?

Jurant à voix haute, Phil prit le couteau dans la gaine sur la hanche de Clint, et commença à couper ses vêtements. Il trouva une pochette scellée en plastique entre la veste de Clint et sa peau et la mit de côté, sachant que c’était l’information pour laquelle ils étaient venus, la pochette maintenant striée du sang de Clint Barton.

\- Agent Romanov, vous êtes toujours-

\- Je suis-

Elle avait du mal à parler, un regard rapide dans sa direction suffisait pour savoir qu’elle luttait, mais elle était consciente, ses yeux essayant de se focaliser.

\- Ai été atteinte par quelque chose. Gaz. Assommée par du gaz. Dois juste m’en débarrasser.

\- Il y a combien de temps ?

Phil trouva la source du sang, et ce n’était pas aussi mauvais qu’il le craignait. Une longue, et plutôt profonde coupure le long des côtes de Clint, quelque chose d’effilé et de lourd avait dû frapper le bon angle pour traverser l’épaisseur de la veste de Clint et les couches épaisses en-dessous. Pas quelque chose de mortel, mais ça saignait toujours. Phil se releva, couru dans la cuisine vers le sac médical caché qui était calé derrière la porte d’un placard facilement négligé.

Quand il re-rentra dans la chambre, Natasha était assise, les mains posées sur le canapé.

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle, quand il s’arrêta en face d’elle, vérifiant ses pupilles et sa respiration.

\- Combien de temps ? cracha-t-il, ne voulant pas se battre avec elle.

\- Une demi-heure, ou un peu plus, admit-elle. J’ai toujours-

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Du mal à me concentrer.

\- Continue à me parler s’il te plaît.

Phil posa le sac médical par terre à côté de Clint et l’ouvrit. La seringue était là où il s’attendait ; une dose assez forte pour que Clint reste calme et n’ait pas mal pendant que Phil le traiterait. Il prit une longue et profonde inspiration.

\- Un rapport. Qu’est-ce qui a pu se passer Natasha ? »

Les mots furent d’abord lents. Mais les minutes passant, ils devinrent plus assurés, et quand elle arrêta de passer d’un langage à l’autre, quand elle arrêta de recommencer les phrases sans avoir l’air de s’en rendre compte, il se détendit. La cohérence fut lente, mais quand elle fut là, elle fut là, et son rapport était ce dont il avait besoin, concis et correct.

Phil posa des questions pour la garder éveillée, pour la tester, et il écouta avec attention pour des erreurs dans ses phrases, dans son raisonnement. En même temps, il nettoya la blessure de Clint et la peau autour, désinfectant tout et le recousant. Il haïssait le faire, il haïssait pousser l’aiguille à travers la chair, mais il l’avait déjà fait et il le referait. Clint ne remua même pas.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- En vie.

Phil lui jeta un regard avec un léger sourire.

\- Il a fait son boulot, il vous a sorti tous les deux avec ce que vous étiez venu chercher. J’ai prévenu les troupes, nous allons être récupérés dans les douze heures.

Les points étaient horribles, mais ils tiendraient. Les doigts légers, Phil commença à vérifier Clint, le penchant en avant et sur le côté, épluchant le reste de sa veste et de sa chemise. Le SHIELD avait besoin d’une meilleure tenue pour lui, et Phil se fit un rappel pour secouer quelques personnes en R&D jusqu’à ce qu’il ait ce qu’il voulait.

Cela prit trop longtemps, mais quand il reposa Clint contre les coussins, il était propre et sec, la peau brillante à la lueur du feu, le visage détendu. Phil le couvrit avec une couverture et Clint se retourna, se positionnant avec un petit gémissement.

\- Tu devrais le mettre au lit.

Phil leva les yeux, enlevant les gants ensanglantés.

\- Agent Romanov ?

Elle le regardait, les yeux fixes, le visage neutre.

\- Je continue d’attendre qu’il me le dise, mais il apparaîtrait qu’il attende que tu le fasses, et tu ne le feras jamais.

Sa bonne épaule se haussa, à peine.

\- Tu devrais le mettre au lit.

Elle fit une pause.

\- Je vais bien, je peux prendre le premier quart. Amène-le en haut.

Phil secoua la tête.

\- Il fait plus chaud ici. Et je veux que nous soyons prêts à évacuer. Il n’a pas besoin d’un lit, il a besoin de ne pas bouger.

\- Emmène-le au lit Coulson, dit-elle, et il ne comprit pas tout de suite.

Le cœur de Phil s’arrêta, avant de repartir de plus belle pour répandre la terreur dans ses membres. Il l’ignora.

\- Je pense que vous avez une fausse impression de notre relation Agent Romanov.

\- Je pense que tu as une fausse impression de ma crédulité.

Elle sourit, et il y avait du sang sur sa joue, sur son cou. Sans réfléchir, il prit une serviette, la trempant dans l’eau toujours fumante et la tordit. Il lui tendit, faisant attention à ne pas la brusquer. Elle la prit.

\- Je ne le dirai à personne. Si c’est la raison pour laquelle tu le fais, je suis énervée. Vous pouvez-

\- Agent.

Il croisa son regard avec un petit sourire calme.

\- Je suis le responsable de l’Agent Barton et son supérieur. C’est notre relation. Notre seule relation. Je n’approuve pas les hommes, ou les femmes, qui utilisent la confiance que leur accorde leur agent de terrain.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, juste un petit peu, juste un mouvement de ses cils, mais c’était tellement inhabituel pour elle qu’il sourit un peu plus.

\- Est-ce que ça vous surprend, Agent Romanov ?

Elle s’épongea le visage, ayant un mouvement de recul quand la serviette chaude fut pressée contre sa peau endolorie.

\- Non.

Elle fit une pause, tamponnant le coin de son œil.

\- Oui, dit-elle enfin. Un peu.

Elle croisa son regard.

\- Je ne me rappelle de rien dans le manuel du SHIELD à propos des relations étant interdites.

\- Oh, donc vous l’avez lu.

Il tendit la main et lui reprit la serviette. La trempa dans la bassine et la tordit, ignorant la douleur dans ses mains quand il les plongea dans de l’eau trop chaude.

\- Je m’ennuyais, dit-elle. N’y voyez rien d’autre.

Phil tendit la serviette.

\- Je ne le ferai pas. Ce n’est pas une règle du SHIELD. C’est une personnelle. »

Elle se frotta le visage, la joue, penchant la tête pour qu’il puisse lui passer la serviette dans le cou. Phil se leva, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Laissant la lumière éteinte, il remplit la théière une seconde fois et alluma le gaz. Gardant ses mouvements aussi précautionneux et efficaces que possible dans l’obscurité. Pendant que l’eau chauffait, il coupa du pain, du fromage, des pommes et l’épais cake aux fruits imbibé de rhum de la boîte sur le comptoir.

Mettant le tout sur un plateau, il ajouta des tasses à café, du sucre, des cuillères et une théière rincée à l’eau chaude et mise sous un torchon. Les feuilles de thés étaient vieilles et sèches, des restes d’une ancienne opération, mais sentaient toujours bon, épicé, fruité et familier. Il éteignit la bouilloire dès que l’eau commença à frémir, l’arrêtant avant qu’elle ne puisse bouillir.

Natasha ne leva pas les yeux quand il revint, portant le plateau. A la lueur du feu, elle fixait Clint, ses doigts chassant les dernières gouttes d’eau, et de chaleur, de la serviette. Phil lui prit des doigts, la remettant dans la bassine d’eau.

« Mange quelque chose, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Elle ne le regarda pas.

\- Est-ce que vous avez des règles à propos des agents que vous supervisez les empêchant d’avoir des rapports sexuels consentis ?

Ses doigts se figèrent dans l’eau, et ça fit mal, ça lui fit mal dans les articulations, jusque dans les os, et il fixa sa peau, en dessous de la surface de l’eau, devenir rouge avec le sang. Il les laissa là un long moment, laissant la douleur prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Il sortit ses mains et tordit la serviette, laissant l’eau couler sur ses doigts.

\- Si ça n’interfère pas avec les performances de l’agent sur le terrain, alors ce ne sont vraiment pas mes affaires.

Natasha ne bougea pas. Ne sourit pas. Ses yeux étaient sur Clint, le lent soulèvement et abaissement de sa poitrine. Phil se permit de suivre son regard. D’apprécier le jeu de la lumière du feu sur le menton et les pommettes de Clint, la manière dont ses cils ombraient sa peau. Le rose de ses lèvres, la manière dont elles s’écartaient pendant qu’il respirait, la ligne rouge d’une blessure, là où il avait pris un coup. Les racines sombres de ses cheveux et la manière dont les pointes semblaient brûler à cause de la lumière dorée.

Sa main était blottie contre son cou, contre le dessous de sa joue, les doigts fermés, abîmés et ensanglantés, les mains d’un homme, d’un soldat, d’un tueur, et le geste d’un enfant.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai demandé.

La tête de Phil se tourna brusquement, croisant son regard, et il y avait quelque chose ressemblant à de la sympathie dans le sien.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, et il maudit son manque de contrôle.

Les dérapages arrivaient de plus en plus et il ne savait pas ce qui allait mal. Il prit la théière et versa une tasse. Le bec verseur tapa contre la tasse, juste pendant une seconde, et il dut serrer les dents pour s’empêcher de la balancer contre le mur.

A la place, se contrôlant complétement, il posa la tasse en face d’elle sur la table basse, à portée de main.

\- Je n’ai pas demandé si c’était tes affaires. J’ai demandé si tu avais des règles à propos des agents sous ton commandement s’engageant dans-

\- Non, dit-il en la coupant.

Il se versa une tasse de thé, pas parce qu’il en voulait, même pas parce qu’il pensait pouvoir l’avaler vu comment sa gorge était serrée. Mais parce qu’il avait besoin de faire quelque chose avec ses mains, quelque chose lui donnant une excuse pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Il y eut un faible grattement, quelque chose qu’elle avait dû faire délibérément, parce qu’elle était la grâce et la délicatesse incarnées. Elle ne faisait pas de bruit, à moins qu’elle ne veuille faire du bruit, mais sa tasse racla contre la table alors qu’elle la levait.

\- Non ? demanda-t-elle avec précaution. Attention.

Les yeux de Phil se fermèrent.

\- Non, répéta-t-il.

Il se prépara, pour la douleur, la sensation maladive de perte qui ressemblait à un bloc de glace dans son estomac. Ce n’était pas une perte. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ce qu’il n’avait jamais eu. Ca n’avait jamais été à lui, ça ne serait jamais à lui.

Ca ne devait pas être possible de regretter quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais eu. Il ne devait pas être obligé de faire le deuil de quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais eu aucune chance d’avoir.

Il regarda Natasha, et il sourit, un vrai sourire, parce que Clint était heureux avec elle. Avec quelqu’un qui ne se méfiait pas de lui, n’en avait pas peur. Qui lui faisait confiance, l’appréciait et le traitait avec affection.

\- Je n’ai pas de règle contre ça, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Avez-vous d’autres questions à propos de mon code éthique personnel, Agent Romanov ?

\- En avez-vous à propos du mien ? demanda-t-elle.

Phil se rassit.

\- Est-ce que tu l’aimes ?

\- Je le veux, dit-elle, sans hésitation, sans même tenter de tergiverser.

Ses cils se baissèrent, noirs et bouclés contre ses joues roses.

\- Pas toi ?

En rigolant, il se releva.

\- Du moment que ça n’interfère pas avec mes performances sur le terrain, alors ce n’est vraiment pas tes affaires. Non ?

Elle l’étudia avec des yeux baissés.

\- Je ne te comprends pas, dit-elle, et comme si c’était la fin de la conversation, elle tourna son attention vers le thé.

\- Attend d’avoir un meilleur niveau d’accès, dit-il, et il reçut un petit sourire. Mangez quelque chose, Agent Romanov, puis prenez du repos. Je prends le premier quart.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je le surveillerai monsieur, dit-elle.

Phil se dirigea vers l’avant de la maison, voulant faire une dernière vérification avant que les choses ne se calment. Et pour s’éloigner des yeux inquisiteurs. Si leurs vies étaient en jeu, peut-être pourrait-il arrêter de se concentrer sur la douleur.

\- J’apprécie, Agent. »

*

« Tu fredonnes.

Phil leva les yeux. Les yeux de Clint étaient toujours fermés, ses cheveux sombres contre le blanc de sa taie d’oreiller. Mais il souriait, un petit sourire canaille.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Phil, s’éloignant de la porte.

Il s’arrêta à côté du fauteuil, regardant les traits familiers du visage de Clint. Les yeux de Clint s’ouvrirent, fixes, lumineux en clignant beaucoup.

\- Ouais.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Le bon roi Wenceslas.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l’avais en tête.

Phil se pencha.

\- Comment vas-tu-

Les yeux de Clint s’agrandirent.

\- Merde. Nat-

\- Elle va bien. Tu l’as ramenée.

Phil garda sa voix neutre et rassurante.

\- Elle est endormie à ta place. Elle a piqué ton siège.

Clint se relava sur ses coudes, ignorant la manière dont Phil essaya de lui attraper les épaules et de le recoucher. Il fixa Natasha à travers la pièce, qui était recroquevillée dans un coin du canapé, pile là où s’asseyait habituellement Clint, où il y avait la chaleur du feu, ou sa tasse de thé était à portée, où la couverture enlaçait ses jambes. Le visage de Clint se détendit.

\- Ca n’a pas l’air juste, dit-il en se relevant avec difficulté. Elle prend si peu de place et elle a le grand canapé. Et j’ai mes jambes dans le vide.

\- Elle sait ce qu’elle veut, et elle n’a pas peur de le prendre.

Phil abandonna l’idée de le garder en place et à la place l’aida à s’asseoir.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- J’ai un côté en feu.

Clint se rallongea dans le fauteuil avec un soupir. La couverture tomba autour de sa taille, le laissant torse nu à la lueur du feu.

\- A part ça… Juste fatigué monsieur.

Phil vérifia ses yeux, sa respiration, et prit son poignet.

\- Il y a de l’eau là.

Il montra d’un mouvement de la tête le verre.

\- Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger, donc bois ça.

Quand il revint avec une assiette de nourriture et une tasse de bouillon chaud, Clint fixait l’arbre. Phil posa l’assiette en face de lui, et Clint prit un morceau du pain paysan, l’arrachant et le mettant dans sa bouche. Il mangea rapidement, les manières mises de côté devant sa faim.

\- Est-ce que c’est Noël ? dit, entre les dernières bouchées.

Phil vérifia son téléphone.

\- En effet, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Depuis deux heures.

Clint lui rendit son sourire, les yeux rieurs.

\- Nous allons encore passer Noël à l’infirmerie, non ?

\- Et de la faute de qui est-ce ? demanda Phil.

Il poussa la tasse de bouillon plus proche du bord de la table.

\- Bois ça s’il te plaît.

Le nez de Clint se fronça, mais il fit ce qu’on lui disait.

\- Désolé que nous ayons manqué le rendez-vous, dit-il, les mains serrées autour de la tasse.

\- Nous en discuterons plus tard.

Phil pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Lève ton bras.

Clint bougea et posa sa main derrière son cou.

\- A quel point c’est grave ? demanda-t-il en se tordant pour voir ?

\- Six points et deux bandes papillons pour fermer les bords, dit Phil.

Il se pencha, ses doigts légers sur la peau. Clint eut un mouvement, et Phil retira sa main.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Il récupéra le sac médical avec une main, le rapprochant.

Clint secoua la tête, les yeux fixés sur le mur au-dessus de la tête de Phil. Il respirait un peu plus difficilement maintenant, le visage tendu.

\- Non, dit-il. J’ai eu pire.

\- Ce n’est pas réconfortant, dit Phil.

Il prit des antidouleurs du sac et les tendit.

\- Finis ton bouillon et prend ça.

Il s’attendait à une bagarre ; habituellement Clint refusait toutes les sortes de drogues. Le fait qu’il les avala sans un mot rendit Phil plus inquiet. Il se pencha.

\- Autre chose à signaler ?

\- Je vais bien.

Clint passa son bras par-dessus son épaule et remit la couverture autour de ses épaules.

\- Merci monsieur.

Phil l’étudia à la lueur du feu.

\- Il ne reste plus que quelques heures avant l’arrivée de l’équipe d’évacuation. Tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer tant que tu le peux.

\- Ouais.

Clint lui sourit.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous m’avez acheté pour Noël monsieur ?

\- Tu m’as déjà demandé ça quand tu es revenu en trébuchant à la maison, dit Phil en secouant la tête. C’est comme si tu avais oublié que nous n’avons pas ce genre de relation.

Clint fit la tête, mais elle n’était pas sérieuse.

\- Bien. Je réserve ça pour une autre fois. A cause de la mission.

Il bailla, sa tête dodelinant. Une accumulation des antidouleurs, d’un estomac plein et d’une pièce chauffée était suffisante pour qu’il se laisse aller à son épuisement.

\- Vous me devez un cadeau monsieur.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps. Quand Clint s’endormit enfin, Phil se pencha et prit la tasse de ses mains avant que Clint ne puisse la lâcher.

\- Je t’ai donné le mieux que je puisse, dit-il doucement alors que la respiration de Clint devenait régulière. Joyeux Noël Clint. »

Quand l’évacuation se montra, Phil fit ses bagages. Et il laissa un paquet entouré de rouge derrière lui dans une planque du SHIELD pour le prochain occupant.

**Le fantôme du Noël futur :**

« As-tu déjà pensé à te marier ?

Phil s’arrêta alors qu’il était en train d’enrouler une guirlande de pin autour de la rampe. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Steve Rogers, qui faisait la même chose, mais avec une expression d’extrême concentration.

\- Eh bien, dit Phil avec précaution, oui, mais ça fait un moment. Et même si je suis flatté, je vais devoir décliner.

Steve s’arrêta, les sourcils froncés, et puis il éclata de rire.

\- D’accord, dit-il en secouant la tête. C’est un peu sortit de nulle part, non ?

\- Un petit peu.

Phil lui sourit. Il fit un nœud autour de la guirlande, en utilisant le ruban rouge pour sécuriser ce qui pendait.

\- Est-ce que c’était une question sérieuse ?

Les épaules de Steve se haussèrent avant de s’abaisser rapidement.

\- Oui. C’en est une.

Il fit une pause, regardant le sol du salon plus bas, où le reste de l’équipe s’affairait. Il y avait une expression de désir sur son visage pendant qu’il regardait Tony déambuler dans la pièce, traînant avec lui des outils et des équipements.

\- J’ai juste – J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je demande. C’est, eh bien, c’est vieux jeu. Je sais que ça l’est. Mais j’ai toujours pensé que c’était quelque chose que je pouvais avoir. Que même si ce n’était pas parfait, je pourrais-

Il soupira.

\- Est-ce que c’est mal ?

\- Rien de mal avec le concept, dit Phil. A part pour le fait que tu penses faire ta demande à un homme qui est, à l’heure actuelle, en train de tester un « canon à guirlande ». Certaines personnes pourraient questionner ton jugement à cause de ce simple fait.

\- Juste les personnes qui n’ont pas l’esprit ou qui ont une objection à militariser la décoration de Noël, dit Steve en souriant.

\- Je n’arrive pas à imaginer quelqu’un ayant une objection à l’importe laquelle de ces choses, approuva Phil.

Il posa ses bras croisés sur la rampe et regarda le salon, où Tony bricolait une machine qui avait l’air très impressionnante. Bruce essayait de l’en dissuader, mais essayer de raisonner Tony Stark était une bataille perdue d’avance qu’il combattait régulièrement. Et perdait régulièrement. Clint ajustait la trajectoire et mettait des guirlandes dedans, rigolant d’une manière qui pouvait être seulement décrite comme hystérique. Au bar, Thor mélangeait un ponch avec l’aide capable de Darcy, pendant que Natasha apprenait à Jane comment mettre des guirlandes dans les cheveux divins.

Phil résista au besoin de mettre sa tête entre ses mains et soit rire sans s’arrêter soit pleurer.

\- Quelqu’un va perdre un œil en bas.

\- Ça va marcher, dit Steve en s’accoudant à la rampe à côté de Phil.

Il portait un chapeau de Père Noël rouge et un sweat bleu couvert de flocons de neige.

\- Il l’a testé toute la semaine.

Il fit une pause et sourit.

\- Dummy l’a testé en avance.

\- Comment ça s’est passé ?

Steve lui jeta un coup d’œil.

\- C’était Dummy. Avec une machine qui tire des liasses de guirlandes qui, à l’impact, explosent dans toutes les directions et se collent à tout. Comment penses-tu que ça s’est passé ?

La pensée était trop horrible pour même y réfléchir.

\- Il y a des guirlandes sur chaque centimètre carré de l’atelier ?

\- Quand j’y suis allé, Tony ressemblait à une version disco d’Hank McCoy, approuva Steve. Et les unités de fabrication sont toujours énervées par les brins de guirlandes dans leurs joints.

\- Alors c’est pour ça que je n’ai pas vu un seul Roomba la plus grande partie de la semaine dernière, dit Phil en rigolant.

\- Ils étaient au paradis des petits aspirateurs robots, aussi connu sous le nom d’atelier principal. Aller là-bas c’est comme attendre un accident de trafic.

Phil lui jeta un coup d’œil et Steve pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Quoi ?

\- Steve est-ce que parfois tu écoutes les mots sortant de ta bouche et tu penses ‘à quel moment ma vie est-elle devenue comme ça ?’

Steve réfléchit, les lèvres serrées, les yeux concentrés.

\- Pas aussi souvent que je ne le devrais probablement, admit-il. La plupart du temps, je ne remarque pas les choses bizarres jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un les fasse remarquer. Je pense que je me suis habitué à, eh bien, ça.

Il tendit la main vers le salon.

\- Cela me semble normal.

Un Roomba passe, zigzaguant autour de la rampe et aspirant les aiguilles tombées de la guirlande. Il s’arrêta et fit un petit détour pour plonger sur le chapeau de Steve.

\- Merci, dit Steve, penchant la tête en avant pour qu’il puisse atteindre le derrière et enlever les peluches qui s’y trouvaient.

\- Steeeeeeeeeeeeve, dit le Roomba, se frappant contre son front avant de retourna à sa chasse des aiguilles de pin.

\- Est-ce que ça semble normal ? demanda Phil à Steve.

\- Malheureusement oui.

Il regarda le Roomba s’éloigner.

\- Le petit chapeau d’elfe sur la ventouse et le ressort, c’est nouveau.

\- C’est la contribution de Clint aux fêtes, dit Phil.

Il sourit.

\- Les flèches ventouses ont dues être… modifiées pour qu’il puisse tous les habiller.

Le Roomba repassa devant eux, le chapeau d’elfe dodelinant au-dessus de lui, et Phil ne put retenir un gloussement.

\- Ce n’est pas drôle, dit-il immédiatement.

\- Oh si ça l’est, dit Steve en se penchant vers le panier de guirlandes.

Il riait, les épaules bougeant en même temps.

\- Hawkeye traque les Roombas.

\- Ce qui est mauvais peu importe comment tu essayes d’interpréter cette phrase, dit Phil. Mais ça ne te dérange pas ?

Steve le regarde, de petites rides au coin des yeux pendant qu’il réfléchissait.

\- Non. Est-ce que ça le devrais ?

\- Non.

Phil enroula un ruban autour de sa main.

\- Je pense beaucoup au mariage. Et je suis chanceux. J’ai toujours su qui j’étais, ou ce que ça veut dire. Je travaille pour une entreprise qui se soucie seulement que mon partenaire est majeur, consentant et réussisse les contrôles de sécurité de base. Le genre ne compte pas du tout, j’ai le droit de mettre Clint en tant que référent médical, le couvrir avec mon assurance s’il quitte le SHIELD, et le mettre en tant que bénéficiaire de ma pension. Je peux parler de lui et ne pas avoir peur pour mon travail ou ma place dans ma communauté. Si quelque chose arrivait, les avocats du SHIELD remueraient ciel et terre pour être sûr que, en tant que partenaire, j’aurais accès à lui, pour le protéger. Je suis beaucoup plus chanceux que beaucoup de gens, qui doivent cacher qui ils sont, qui doivent vivre dans la peur, doivent peser leurs mots et leurs actions. Je pourrais dire que je n’ai pas à me marier.  
Mais je suis aussi assez chanceux pour vivre dans un état qui donne une reconnaissance légale à ma relation. Je peux le faire. J’ai le choix.

Phil sourit.

\- Ce qui rend les choses plus dures. Si je n’avais pas le choix, je pourrais blâmer quelqu’un d’autre et accepter mon sort. Le détester, mais l’accepter. Mais maintenant, j’ai le choix, et ça rend les choses plus dures.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Steve.

\- N’est-ce pas ?

\- Je le veux, dit doucement Steve. Je-

Il secoua la tête.

\- C’est égoïste. De le vouloir.

\- De vouloir que le reste du monde reconnaisse qu’il est tien et que tu es sien et que tu as une place que personne d’autre n’a ?

Phil regarda pendant que Pepper précédait Happy Hogan à travers la porte, tous deux chargés de boîtes entourées de papier cadeau. Phil se dirigea vers les escaliers.

\- Tu l’aimes, il t’aime.

\- Il ne dira pas oui, dit Steve.

\- Je pense que tu serais surpris.

Phil s’arrêta en bas des escaliers.

\- Et tu dois décider si ça vaut le coup de prendre le risque. Parce que, en vérité, Steve ? Alors qu’habituellement je n’encouragerai personne à tenter de se marier avec Tony Stark, tu pourrais être la seule personne sur Terre qui pourrait survivre à l’expérience avec ta santé mentale, ta morale et tes membres intacts.

\- Ce n’est pas-

Il y eut une explosion qui fit trembler les fenêtres, et une vague de guirlandes passa à côté d’eux.

\- Eh bien, c’était inattendu, dit Tony.

\- Il y a des bouts de guirlandes dans mon NEZ, dit Clint.

Phil soupira.

\- Bonne chance avec lui, dit-il en rigolant alors qu’il enlevait des morceaux de guirlandes de sa chemise. S’il-te-plaît. En tant que responsable ? S’il-te-plaît met un anneau sur cet homme, parce que je préfère te parler plutôt qu’à lui.

\- Donc si j’arrive à ce qu’il m’épouse, je vais devenir son assistant ? demanda Steve en enlevant des guirlandes de son visage.

\- Tu vas finir par l’être en tant que chef d’équipe. Au moins de cette manière, tu sais, tu coucheras avec lui.

\- Pour les avantages en nature, j’aime vraiment celui-là. »

*

« Essaye de ‘refaire’ mes paquets et je t’enfoncerai une paire de ciseaux dans la main, dit Clint sans lever les yeux de sa tentative de nouer un ruban.

Ça ne se passait pas bien ; Phil était relativement persuadé qu’il avait inventé une nouvelle forme de bondage intéressante. Néanmoins, Phil changea de direction, faisant comme s’il était venu pour la tasse de café vide sur la table et pas boîte tordue. Clint émit un reniflement.

\- Ouais, c’est ce que je pensais.

Tirant la langue, il retourna à son travail.

\- C’est un nœud, non, dit-il ? secouant la main pour détacher le bout du ruban de son poignet.

\- Techniquement oui, approuva Phil en lui tendant le téléphone. Tiens, maman veut t’arracher des informations.

Il souleva la tasse de café.

\- Tu en reveux ?

\- Je sais que tu ne le demandes que pour me mettre du déca, et je m’en moque ; oui s’il-te-plaît.

Clint bloqua le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille.

\- Hey, M’man, Joyeux Noël. T’as eu la boîte que j’ai envoyée ? Ouais, je sais, mais Tony se charge de l’envoi, et nous essayons de le décourager de fonder une boîte de livraison. Ça ne finira pas bien, et le monde n’est pas prêt pour ‘StarkShip’.

La boîte lui échappa et il retint une insulte.

\- Désolé, désolé. J’essaye de faire des paquets. Ouais, rien que des cravates pour ton fils.

Il éleva la voix.

\- Rien que des cravates Phil !

\- Excellent, répondit Phil en sortant de leur petite cuisine. Tu en as rendu assez inutilisables cette année.

\- Ce n’est pas ma faute si le travail de terrain a inclus des pigeons crachant de l’acide et de la lave consciente cette année, cria Clint en retour. Aussi, ce n’est pas ma faute si Sidney aime tes cravates et que c’est plus simple de l’apaiser que-

Il s’arrêta.

\- Non, non. Sidney est la pieuvre géante. Ouais. Six combats plus tard, on s’est rendu compte que le gars voulait juste avoir l’air classe. Donnez-lui une cravate et il retourne dans son port, heureux comme un poisson dans l’eau. Ou une pieuvre géante, semi-intelligente dans son cas. Non, je ne l’ai pas nommé, Namor a dit que c’était son nom, mais il est un peu con, donc ça pourrait être une blague de sa part.

Phil se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour mettre la tasse de café sur la table, suffisamment éloignée du rouleau de scotch.

\- Je ne parlais pas, chuchota-t-il dans l’oreille qui n’était pas occupée avec l’appel téléphonique, de celles perdues sur le terrain.

Clint pencha sa tête en arrière et sourit à Phil.

\- Non, c’est bon, ton aîné est juste en train de flirter avec moi. Eh bien, tes autres enfants flirteraient certainement avec moi si elles étaient là.

\- Elles le feraient, les morveuses, dit Phil en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Clint.

Il y avait du scotch derrière son oreille, et Phil ne posa aucune question, il se contenta de l’enlever.

\- Ta mère est en train de flirter avec moi, lui dit Clint en repoussant sa main.

Phil reprit le téléphone malgré le désaccord de Clint.

\- C’est inacceptable Maman.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, il me résiste.

\- Imagine mon soulagement.

Phil se cala contre le dos de la chaise de Clint, le regardant avec amusement découper une feuille de papier cadeau avec un couteau de chasse.

\- Ne raye pas la table, lui dit Phil. Et ne flirte pas avec lui maman, il est sensible à la flatterie des belles femmes.

\- Vrai ! dit Clint en reposant le papier cadeau.

\- Je vais accuser le lait de poule chéri, dit sa mère en rigolant. Ta tante Patrice l’a fait.

\- Et tu es celle assez imprudente pour le boire, fit remarquer Phil.

\- Tu viens d’une longue lignée de preneurs de risques, dit sa mère.

\- Il y a les risques acceptables, et il y a les tendances suicidaires, et je sais très bien où se situe le lait de poule de Tante Patrice.

Avec un soupir, il prit le scotch à Clint.

\- Je dois y aller maman, Clint est en train de poignarder une théière avec un couteau de chasse.

\- Accidentellement ! cria Clint. C’était un accident !

\- Ca a l’air plausible pour moi, dit Shirley, et Phil leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle est toujours de ton côté, dit-il à Clint.

\- C’est parce que je suis adorable et sympathique et que tu es un emmerdeur, lui dit Clint. Merde ! Foutu rouleau de scotch !

Il mit son pouce dans sa bouche.

\- Me suis coupé sur un foutu rouleau de scotch, pourquoi c’est aussi difficile ?

Il leva les mains en l’air.

\- Je bourre de choses des sacs cadeaux, puis je mets les sacs cadeaux dans d’autres sacs cadeaux et je les lance aux gens.

\- Les choses ont atteint un niveau critique d’esprit de Noël dans l’appartement Barton/Coulson Maman. Joyeux Noël, je te parlerai demain.

\- Tu ferais bien. Tes nièces et neveux ont des attentes. »

Avec une joyeuse salutation, elle raccrocha, et Phil posa le téléphone.

« Combien de rouleaux de papiers cadeaux sont morts pour cette horreur ? demanda Phil et regardant la pièce.

Il y avait du papier de soie et des morceaux de papier cadeau partout, du scotch, des nœuds et des rubans étalés sur toutes les surfaces possibles.

\- Tais-toi, ce truc est compliqué.

Clint tendit la main en arrière, attrapa la cravate de Phil et l’attira en un baiser. C’était chaud et doux, de plus d’une manière.

Phil recula, se léchant les lèvres.

\- Combien de sucre d’orge as-tu mangé ?

\- Combien en avons-nous ?

\- Trois boîtes, dit Phil.

\- Tout ça.

Quand Phil le regarda, il se contenta de sourire, sans aucune honte.

\- Je sais que tu en as plus cachées quelque part.

\- Et si je n’en ai pas ? Reste tranquille, il y a des guirlandes dans tes cheveux.

\- Il y a des guirlandes PARTOUT, qui aurait pu penser que ça se passerait comme ça ?

Clint se pencha en arrière, souriant pendant que Phil passait la main dans ses cheveux, appréciant le contact.

\- J’ai trouvé ton cadeau de Noël pour moi.

\- Non, tu ne l’as pas.

Phil se pencha envoya et embrassa son front.

\- Bien essayé, même si c’est triste d’avoir à cacher mes cadeaux de Noël pour toi comme si tu étais un enfant de cinq ans.

Clint pencha la chaise de la cuisine en arrière, la balançant sur deux pieds.

\- Oh, si, je l’ai trouvé, chantonna-t-il.

Et avec un grand geste très dramatique, il sortit un petit paquet rouge de la poche de son sweatshirt.

Phil sentit le sang quitter son visage.

\- Rends-moi ça. Maintenant.

Le sourire de Clint mourut, et il laissa la chaise retomber avec un grand bruit.

\- Phil ?

Phil tendit la main.

\- Rends le moi.

Une expression de tristesse traversa son visage, disparaissant en un instant, replacée par un petit sourire.

\- Bah alors, je ne l’ai pas ouvert, ne monte pas sur tes grande chevaux, dit-il, jetant la boîte d’un mouvement de la main.

Phil la rattrapa. Clint retourna à ses paquets.

\- Quand est le dîner ?

Les doigts de Phil se refermèrent sur la boîte, sachant qu’il avait tout gâché et pas sûr de savoir comment se rattraper.

\- Tony va commander du chinois dans à peu près une heure. Clint-

\- Super, je vais avoir le temps de finir ça et de prendre une douche rapide, je ne plaisante pas, j’ai de la guirlande dans chaque fente de mon corps.

Clint lança son pouce par-dessus son épaule.

\- Aller, dehors, je dois empaqueter tes trucs.

\- Clint-

C’était une bataille perdue d’avance. Il fixa la boîte dans ses mains.

\- D’accord. Je te verrai avant le dîner, d’accord ? »

La seule réponse qu’il reçut fut un haussement d’épaules.

Et il sut comment Pandore s’était sentie avec une boîte dans les mains, montrant ses propres échecs.

*

Clint sortit rapidement de la salle de bains en serviette.

« Donne-moi une seconde, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l’armoire, toujours dégoulinant.

\- J’ai- J’ai besoin d’un pantalon avant-

\- Un pantalon est généralement obligatoire, approuva Phil.

Il se rallongea sur les coussins, appréciant la vue. Et c’était une très belle vue, aussi, toute cette peau lisse et musclée et ses muscles saillants. Clint jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, les lèvres souriantes.

\- Tu fais une sieste ? demanda-t-il en sortant un jean et en retournant dans la salle de bains. Merde, merde-

Phil sourit.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai oublié ? demanda-t-il, habitué.

Quand il y avait une mission ou une opération, Clint était toujours à l’heure, préparé et habillé. A un autre moment il était en retard car il était distrait, ou faisait une sieste ou oubliait ce qu’il était supposé faire. Ca n’aurait pas dû être attirant, mais Phil avait depuis longtemps réalisé qu’il avait des goûts bizarres en matière d’hommes.

\- Rien, tais-toi.

Quand Clint revint en sautillant, il fermait son jean, une serviette à travers les épaules. Il séchait ses cheveux avec une main.

\- Désolé, tu m’attendais ?

\- Nous avons le temps.

Phil fit un mouvement de la tête vers le côté du lit de Clint. Le vieux paquet rouge était posé sur l’oreiller.

\- Viens ouvrir ton cadeau.

Clint se figea, son visage assombrit par les plis de la serviette.

\- Je n’ai pas cinq ans, Phil, je peux attendre le matin de Noël. C’est bon.

\- Ce n’est pas ton cadeau de Noël.

Phil prit une profonde inspiration.

\- C’est quelque chose-

Il réalisa qu’il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et il fit l’effort de les décroiser.

\- C’est quelque chose que j’avais pratiquement oublié et j’étais juste interloqué quand tu l’as sorti.

Il pencha la tête vers la boîte.

\- Juste- Ouvre-la. Et j’expliquerai.

Clint haussa les sourcils, mais il se rapprocha, ses mouvements précautionneux. Phil soupira, haïssant d’en être la cause. Quand Clint se pencha, Phil attrapa les bouts de la serviette et tira, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Clint rit, et roula jusqu’à ce que sa tête mouillée soit sur les genoux de Phil. Phil ne bougea pas, passa juste une main sur les bouts rebelles des cheveux de Clint. Avec sa main libre, il lâcha la boîte au centre de la poitrine nue de Clint ?

\- Ouvre ton cadeau. Ca… fait un moment.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, pensifs, Clint se releva et couvrit la main de Phil avec la sienne. Mais il enleva le ruban, et le scotch se détacha presqu’immédiatement, jauni et séché. Il ouvrit la boîte, et regarda. Il releva la main, et à un doigt était pendu un ruban rouge avec une délicate figure faite à la main d’un homme sur un cheval.

\- C’est beau, dit-il à Phil en souriant.

Phil se pencha et poussa la figurine d’un doigt.

\- C’est la reproduction d’une statue à Prague. C’est le roi Venceslas.

Clint sourit, la compréhension envahissant son visage.

\- Tu te fous de moi. Où as-tu eu ça ?

Phil prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu te rappelles cette mission en République Tchèque ?

\- C’était il y a des années, dit Clint en prenant la figurine entre ses mains. Tu l’avais depuis tout ce temps ?

Il fixa Phil, les sourcils relevé.

\- Je l’ai acheté sur un marché là-bas. Il y a cette légende. Qu’au pire moment, quand ils feront face à une destruction imminente, la statue prendra vie et appellera une armée de guerriers fantômes qui sommeillent dans une montagne proche.

Phil caressa les cheveux de Clint.

\- C- Ca revenait. La chanson. Je l’ai vu et j’ai pensé à toi.

Il sourit.

\- Je pensais que tu l’aimerais, mais la nuit de Noël ne s’est pas passée comme prévu.

\- Tu l’as gardé pendant des années, dit Clint, toujours bloqué sur ça, parce qu’il était intelligent, réfléchissait rapidement et il connaissait les gens. Pourquoi ne me l’as-tu pas juste donné ?

Phil soupira.

\- Parce que c’était- Je me suis dit que je –

Il essaya de trouver les mots.

\- Cette mission, c’est quand je me suis résigné à ne jamais t’avoir. A ne jamais être avec toi comme je l’aurais voulu. Et te donner ça-

\- Attends. Attends.

Clint s’assit.

\- Attends une petite minute. A ce moment-là.

Il posa l’ornement.

\- MEME à l’époque ?

Il se pencha au-dessus de Phil.

\- Tu me voulais. A cette époque.

\- Avant ça, admit Phil, lui souriant. Et ça ne comptais pas. Je n’allais rien tenter.

\- Merde. Nous aurions pu- Tout ce temps ?

Clint avait la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi Phil ?

Phil se pencha, touchant sa joue.

\- Ce n’était pas bien. Je ne pouvais pas le faire, c’était trop égoïste, trop exigeant et mal. Tu sais ce n’était pas-

\- Merde. Non, je ne sais pas.

Clint se pencha en avant et l’embrassa, doux et sexy. Quand il se recula enfin, ils reprenaient tous les deux leur souffle.

\- Tu es un idiot, tu le sais ? dit Clint en souriant. Tout ce que tu avais à faire c’était me donner la plus petite ouverture et je ne t’aurais pas lâché.

\- Je me débrouillais pour ne te donner aucune ouverture. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque.

Phil se relava, assez haut pour embrasser Clint.

\- Je m’étais dit que je te le donnerais quand je serais capable de te laisser tranquille.

Il toucha la joue de Clint.

\- Je n’ai jamais réussi.

\- Dieu merci pour ce rare moment de bon sens, dit Clint.

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit.

\- Le bon roi Venceslas.

\- Oui.

Phil posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu chantais ça quand-

\- Tu sais pourquoi ? demanda Clint en l’interrompant. Parce que Saint Venceslas est l’un des saints patrons des brasseurs. Et je savais que cette mission allait être un cauchemar absolu, et je voulais vraiment une bière.

Phil lui jeta un coup d’œil.

\- Tu plaisantes.

\- Nan. Une chanson de Noël qui montre mon besoin d’alcool d’une manière socialement acceptable.

Clint sourit alors que Phil commençait à rire.

\- Viens. Avant que Tony ne donne à Thor notre part du dîner.

Phil s’assit.

\- Clint ?

\- Ouais ?

Clint réussit à se relever.

\- Joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël Phil. Je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements.

Phil haussa un sourcil.

\- Joyeux Noël à moi », approuva-t-il.

En réponse, Clint commença juste à siffloter, et à rigoler, Phil sortit du lit et le suivit, récupérant en passant l’ornement de la table de nuit. Maintenant, pour Noël, il n’y avait aucune raison pour laquelle ils ne pourraient pas le partager avec tout le monde.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de la traductrice: L'auteur ayant publié son histoire un 25 décembre, j'ai décidé de faire de même vu le thème.  
> Néanmoins j'avais fini de la traduire fin novembre donc j'ai déjà commencé l'histoire suivante, que j'adore même si elle est très longue. Ca va être ma première traduction en plusieurs chapitres, et je les publierai au fur et à mesure que je les finirai.  
> J'espère que la fic vous a plu et je vous souhaite un très JOYEUX NOËL !


End file.
